A phase I comparative blinded trial of several HIV-1 derived immunogens in HIV infected individuals with > =500 CD4 cells/mm3. This trial closed to further enrollment on 9-18-95. On 11-13-95, the protocol team decided to discontinue follow-up on all study participants who completed 40 weeks on study. The trial is scheduled to close 2-5-96 and information on the findings will be available several months after closure.